


Stress and Nightmares

by gatesofeori



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wakes up in the middle of a night from a nightmare about the BETA kids dying. Dave reassures her that everything is alright and that it was just a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> An AU-type of fic involving both Striders and Lalondes living together and attending the same school as John.

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a MEMO at 23:15.

GG: hey guys! whats going on with all of you?

TG: fuck harley are you serious

TG: do you even know what time it is

GG: yeah… its 11:15. why?

TG: and do you know what day it is

GG: thursday.

GG: i don’t see why youre so upset about it dave.

TG: harley i have school tomorrow

TG: did you forget about that

GG: oh crap! i forgot!

GG: sorry dave!

TT: What’s going on here?

TG: oh shit

TG: hey sis

TG: finally done with your shower

TG: can i get mine now

TT: Dave, I wasn’t in there for that long.

TT: Calm down, would you.

GG: hey rose! :D

TT: Hello, Jade. What brings a memo tonight?

GG: i was bored :(

TG: she also forgot we had school tomorrow

GG: sometimes i forget! i already said i was sorry dave :(

TT: Don’t mind, Dave, Jade. You know how he is.

EB: holy shit guys!

EB: do you know how many notifications i have because of you?

TG: look who decided to show up

TG: starts a slow clap

TG: come on guys join in with me

TT: No.

TG: wow fuck you sis

EB: :B

EB: jade what brings the memo tonight?

TT: She was bored, apparently.

TG: and forgot we have school tomorrow

GG: >:

GG: okay dave! i get it!

GG: i already said that i was sorry!

TG: haha

TG: no problem harley

EB: dave you’re such an ass sometimes.

TT: Agreed.

TG: wow owch

TG: my feelings are hurt

TG: rose are you done in the bathroom yet

TG: i need to shower

EB: why don’t you just get one in the morning, dave?

TG: showering in the morning is for dorks john duh

TG: everyone knows that

TT: The answer to your question is yes, Dave.

TT: I’m done, so go get yours.

TG: thank god jesus

TG: man i swear you take so long to shower

TG: girls take too long to shower in general

TT: Dave, go shower.

EB: haha! speaking of showering, jade doesn’t take that long when she gets one.

GG: yeah!

TT: See, Dave? Not all girls take long in the shower.

TT: Besides, we have things to do after we’re done.

TT: Like put make-up on.

TG: you’re going to bed why would you need makeup rose??

TT: Dave, go get your damn shower before I come into your room and slap you.

TG: whoa is that a threat

TG: i think that’s a threat guys

TG: rose is getting serious holy shit

TG: it’s about to go down

TG: what the actual fuck she just came in my room and hit me

GG: ahaha! you deserved it dave!

EB: just go take your damn shower, man.

EB: rose gets scary when she’s mad.

TT: Now, David Strider, go get your shower.

TG: aw shit not that

TG: not cool rose

TG: fine i’ll talk to you guys tomorrow

EB: see you at school dave :B

GG: goodnight dave!

GG: have a good day at school

TG: striders gotta stride

TG: just remember that

TG: alright night guys

turntechGodhead [TG] signed off.

EB: i guess i should be getting to bed too

TT: Same here. I don’t want Dirk coming up and get mad.

TT: We’ll talk sometime tomorrow, I’m sure.

GG: aw okay. good night guys! : )

EB: night jade!

TT: Good night, Jade.

ectoBiologist [EB] signed off.

tentacleTherapist [TT] signed off.

gardenGnostic [GG] closed the MEMO at 23:45.

 

It wasn’t long after she logged off her laptop and shut it down when she heard the shower come to a stop. Her brother had finished taking his shower for the night. She looked at her small desktop clock, it read 11: 50. She let out a sigh before getting off her bed and walking out of her room. Passing the bathroom door, she overheard her brother singing to himself. She rolled her eyes before knocking on the door, “Hurry up, loser,” she said.

There was a clicking noise from the door unlocking on the other side. Her brother poked his head out the door, his blond hair dripping wet. “Excuse you, princess. I’ll take as long as I want to,”

“Whatever,” the girl replied. “I’m going downstairs to get something to drink, want something?”

“Apple juice,” The answer was almost immediate. The answer didn’t seem to surprise her, after all, it was Dave’s favorite. She closed the door in his face, “Be right back up,”

The blonde haired girl made her way down the steps and into the kitchen. Her older brother was in the living room with their older sister sitting on the couch watching what seemed to be some late-night comedy show. She opened up the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for herself and then grabbing a bottle of juice for her brother.

“Rose, are you heading to bed now? It’s late,” she heard her brother say from the living room.

She closed the fridge and walked over to him. “Yeah. I just came down to get a drink for me and Dave,”

“Tell that little shit he can get his own damn drink. You don’t gotta do that for him, girlie,” her sister said, waving a glass in front of her. She didn’t seem that drunk, and hopefully, just this once, she would stay like that.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind getting it for him this once. He just got out of the shower, so I decided to be nice,” Rose said with a small smile.

“Anyways, get your little butt to bed,” Dirk said, pointing upstairs. “You got school tomorrow. Make sure Dave goes to bed, too,”

“Will do,” Rose said with a nod. “Good night, you two,”

“Night, Rose,” Dirk said.

“Night night, girlie. See you in the mornin’,” Roxy said with a laugh.

Rose made her way upstairs to Dave’s room, setting the apple juice on his night stand next to his bed. She walked out, giving the bathroom door another knock. “I left your juice in your room on your night stand. I’m going to bed,” she said.

The door opened and there stood Dave. He was wearing one of his larger red shirts with orange boxers. Rose never understood his color scheme at night, but she always shrugged it off. His glasses were in his hands and his red eyes were visible. “Alright, see you in the morning,” he said, shutting the bathroom light off. “Night, Rose,”

Rose gave him a little wave as she walked down the hallway to her room, “Night, Dave,”

Entering her room, Rose sat the bottle of water down on her dresser before undressing herself. She slipped on a yellow tanktop and light pink pants. She took her pink headband off and sat it on her night stand. She went over to her bed, sitting down on it before turning off her desk-light. She layed down and covered herself up. Closing her eyes, she felt herself slowly begin to drift off to sleep.

He doesn’t know what caused him to wake up. He didn’t have to pee, so it was something else. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked around his room before jumping out of bed. He stretched his arms on his way to his door. Opening it, he looked around the hallway to make sure no one was messing around with him. Once he thought everything was clear, he started walking. He stopped when he heard something that sounded like someone whimpering. Or was it crying?

It wasn’t his brother – too feminine to be. Was it Roxy? No, couldn’t be. The person that it could have been was Rose. He shrugged before rubbing his eyes again, making his way to Rose’s room. He stopped in front of her door and listened closely. So it was her whimpering. He hesitated before he grabbed the doorknob, opening the door quietly.

Walking into his sister’s room, he left the door cracked. He walked over to her bed and crouched down. Getting a better look at her face, she was crying. A nightmare maybe? He gently shook her, calling her name, “Rose! Hey, wake up!” he whispered.

Rose opened her eyes slowly, looking into the red eyes of her brother. “D-Dave?” she whispered, sounding tired. “What are you doing in here?”

“Heard you crying or something,” Dave whispered back, sitting on the floor. “You okay?”

Rose shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. She patted the bed next to her for him to sit down and he did. “It’s nothing, I promise,”

“It’s obviously not nothing if you’re crying,” Dave said bluntly. “So, tell me what’s wrong,”

Rose fidgeted as she rolled to lay on her back. She grabbed Dave’s head, giving it a small squeeze. “I had a nightmare,”

“A nightmare? About what?”

“It’s a reoccurring one, actually,” Rose told him. “I keep having it,”

“Well, are you going to tell me what it’s about or not?” Dave asked her.

Rose fell silent for a minute before she forced the words out. “You died,” she said. “You died, Dirk, Roxy. All of you. John and the others, too…” Her voice sounded as if it was cracking. She started crying silently again. Shoving her face in the pillow, she felt Dave place a hand on her side.

“Don’t worry, sis. I won’t die that easy. Besides, it was just a dream, right?” Dave said with a small smile.

“I don’t know,” Rose admitted. “It all seemed so real. Everyone died, including myself. You were there, and John and Jade. Dirk committed suicide and Roxy and Jane got stabbed in their stomachs by something weird. Jake… I don’t remember what happened to him,” she continued on, her voice shaking. “Kanaya and the others – I don’t even know what they were. They all died too. I think Gamzee was the only one not to die,”

Dave put his hand on top of Rose’s. “Just calm down and breathe, okay?” he told her softly. “It’ll be fine, I promise. I won’t let anything like that happen to anyone,” He took a deep breath before he spoke again, “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

Rose hesitated before she nodded slowly, “Pl-Please,” she stuttered. “I don’t want Roxy or Dirk coming in if this happens again. They’ll probably call me stupid for believing things like that,”

Dave stood up and walked over to her door that was still cracked open, “I believe you,” he said before walking out of her room.

Rose waited patiently for him to reappear through the darkness of her room. She closed her eyes and opened them again after hearing the door close softly. She looked over to see Dave come into view. He was carrying a blanket of his; it was white with a red heart and diamond and a black clover and spade. She moved over to where he had enough room to lay down.

Dave layed down and wiped the tears that began to form in Rose’s eyes once again. He pulled her close to him and she buried her face into his chest. “It’ll be okay tomorrow, I promise,” he said softly, kissing her head. “I won’t let any of that come true,”

Rose remained silent and her breathing slowed down. It was quiet and Dave closed his eyes. He never let go of Rose and held her tight. If she were to wake up, he would take care of it. She fell asleep a few minutes later and he felt himself begin to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Rose woke up before Dave. She didn’t bother to wake him until she was dressed and finished brushing her teeth and getting ready in the bathroom. When she was finished, she nudged Dave to get up. He swatted her hand away and mumbled something.

“Ya’ll need to stop,” Dave mumbled.

“Your accent’s showing,” Rose said with a smile, kneeling down on the floor.

Dave rolled over a few times before he finally got himself up. He rubbed his eyes before he tripped over nothing; he caught himself though. “Fuckin’ perfect,”

Rose chuckled to herself as she went downstairs. She looked back up before she took the last step when she heard a door close and one open. Dirk must be up. She ate breakfast like she always did and watched the news – nothing interesting going on, although, there was something about a meteor shower.

“Ya’ll ready for school?” the sound of Dirk’s voice rang through her ears when he came down the steps. “Dave’s gonna make ya’ll late if he don’t hurry up,”

Rose waved away his words, “It’s fine, Dirk. We’ll make it on time. Jade just messaged me and said they’ll be here any minute now,”

“I am so not ready for this day,” Dave’s voice sounded as he walked down the steps. “Fucking tests and shit,”

“Watch your language,” Dirk said, pointing a finger to Dave. He hurried the two of them to the door when the sound of knocking came into earshot. “Have a nice day you little shits,” he said, ruffling Dave’s hair and giving Rose a kiss on her forehead.

“Later, bro,” Dave said, opening the door as he grabbed his bag from off the floor.

“See you after school, Dirk,” Rose said, following Dave out the door.


End file.
